


unsure and scared

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Sem Shukaku, Gaara poderia dormir pela primeira vez. Se não fosse por um milhão de coisas, claro.(Tema:Apreço)





	unsure and scared

**Author's Note:**

> _Naruto_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

_This question haunts my mind_  
_Will we survive this night?_  
_We're harboring the meek_  
_Will we survive the sleep?_

Pantera, "The Sleep"

* * *

Antes não havia nada, havia apenas o tempo, a dor, os olhos abertos a encarar o mundo. Gaara nunca gostou de fechar seus olhos por muito tempo, Shukaku uma presença ameaçadora o suficiente para que ele não tentasse, pois é assim que o sono vem, não é mesmo? Fecha-se os olhos e dorme, deixa a consciência fechar os olhos também e então há destruição, morte, sangue e nomes e ameaças e ódio e medo—

Mas Shukaku foi embora.

Foi retirado, a bem verdade, mas foi embora no sentido literal. Gaara descobre que sua cabeça é vazia e silenciosa. Não há mais sentido ficar assustado, tentar não pensar porque o monstro ali poderia ouvi-lo e usar isso contra si mesmo se, e apenas se, ele caísse no sono por acidente ou por um propósito.

Gaara sente-se sozinho.

É um bom sozinho. Não está mais sozinho _sozinho_ , pois há Kankuro e Temari, sem medo e com amor, e aliados e o respeito dos moradores de sua vila. Está sozinho apenas na sua cabeça, onde pode pensar as coisas mais absurdas e não ouvir um comentário desagradável de uma terrível criatura, sem empatia, até mesmo por quem a guardava.

Pensa muito em dormir.

Evita isso por tempo o suficiente depois de acordar de sua morte. Sente-se descansado, menos estressado, um pouco mais alerta. Sente sono também, como se fosse uma droga que seu corpo deseja por mais. No entanto, sono é inimigo, é vilão, é algo que ele se acostumou a não ter—

Temari lhe compra uma cama.

Talvez a cama já estivesse ali há muito tempo, mas enfim foi para seu quarto. Uma cama ao invés de uma escrivaninha para continuar a trabalhar durante a noite, e um sermão pronto para ser entregue: Gaara não precisa mais se manter acordado, então ele não precisa trabalhar tanto. Deveria dormir. Aprender a dormir. Vai dormir, sim.

Gaara deita na cama, tão macia que é desconfortável. Os lençois cheiram a novos, embora ainda com a fragrância seca do deserto. Ele se move de um lado para o outro e a fricção entre o corpo e o tecido o deixa desconfortável. Quando Temari acorda no outro dia, a cama está desfeita, mas fria, e Gaara está no escritório, lendo. Não conta à ela o por que de não estar lá, o por que de não conseguir dormir, e ela suspira e murmura coisas sobre homens e diz que não irá desistir.

Até hoje, Gaara não entende por que as pessoas não desistem após serem ditas não. Por que tanta resiliência? Isso é amor, sim, é, mas ainda é palavra desconhecida a ele, exceto em sua testa, que conhece o kanji, a marca, a dor.

Gaara está cansado.

Mesmo assim, há algo na cama que o incomoda. Dá a desculpa de que é o colchão, e Temari troca para um mais duro. A dureza é demais, mas talvez sejam os lençóis. Há lençóis que Temari diz que são caríssimos. Não funcionam. Não há mais lençóis no outro dia. O travesseiro. Um novo travesseiro. Talvez um tipo _específico_ de travesseiro. Pena, de espuma, normal, Gaara não sente diferença. Sem travesseiro também. Talvez não uma cama? Não funciona sem a cama também. Inclusive, a cama é melhor. Ou talvez a escrivaninha. Certo, sem escrivaninha.

E então, Gaara é escoltado de volta ao seu quarto por Temari, e lá está Kankuro. Em sua cama. Lendo um livro que obviamente pertencia ao _sensei_ de Naruto.

— Ei! — diz, quando Gaara e Temari entram — Você tem uma cama, agora!

— Sim, e você tem um quarto logo ali em frente, então vaza! — Temari rebate, as mãos na cintura.

Kankuro faz um barulho com a garganta, um tipo de gemido doloroso, e rebate que a cama de Gaara é muito melhor. Uma discussão começa e Gaara, cansado e com sono e de repente com uma dor de cabeça, quer apenas voltar a ser cadáver, a vida muito melhor que sem Shukaku. Discussões sobre camas não estavam no pacote anterior.

— Você pode ficar com a cama. — Gaara diz e o rosto de Kankuro se ilumina em felicidade, o sorriso grande demais.

Temari solta um protesto que é logo calado com um olhar penetrante e irritadiço do irmão mais novo. Ela levanta as mãos para o alto, grunhindo, e parece que ela enfim desistiu. Bate os pés enquanto sai do quarto e bate a porta também, deixando os dois sozinhos a escutá-la destruir a casa com movimentos bruscos propositais. Gaara sente pena de Shikamaru.

Volta seus olhos para o irmão, que agora o encara, um sorriso no rosto. Ainda grande, mas sem mostrar os dentes. Kankuro é estranho sem a tinta no rosto, e ainda mais estranho com todas as faixas espalhadas pelo corpo. Não parece sentir dor, o que Gaara imagina ser a melhor das notícias.

— Vou te deixar sozinho.

Vira-se para sair, mas Kankuro o chama, diz que a cama é grande e que ele só vai ficar um pouquinho, de qualquer forma. Afinal, a cama é _muito_ dura para ele, embora assim que deitou as costas estalaram, provavelmente colocadas no lugar pelo colchão. Só estava querendo irritar Temari e, bem, testar a nova cama da casa, por que não?

Gaara pensa em ir embora mesmo assim. Dizer não e ir embora. Kankuro, porém, continua a pressioná-lo e bater no espaço vazio ao seu lado. Por fim, ele desiste e senta-se ao lado do irmão, na cama.

— Não consegue dormir? — Kankuro pergunta quando os dois se ajeitam. Gaara, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, apenas concorda — Imagino que Temari não esteja ajudando, né.

— Para dizer o mínimo. — grunhe ao irmão.

— Acho que você precisa de algo para se distrair. Talvez um livro? Não esse, porque, Kazekage ou não, você é muito novinho pra essas coisas. Mas Temari deve ter uns livros de mistério e terror que podem te deixar com sono.

— Como — Gaara começa — Um livro de terror me deixaria com sono?

Kankuro dá de ombros. — Funciona comigo, sempre.

Ficam em silêncio, lado a lado. Kankuro se levanta e sai do quarto de repente, e Gaara pensa fazer o mesmo quando ele volta com as mãos cheias de livros dos mais diversos tamanhos e cores. Coloca a pilha entre ambos e volta a se sentar, pegando o livro antigo, murmurando que achava que o livro era bem mais interessante já que Kakashi-sensei lê todo o tempo.

Gaara acaba pegando um livro da pilha, lendo o resumo disponível e folheando as páginas. Acaba se interessando por um livro de romance entre ninjas de nações em guerra, por causa da escrita, é claro. Quando vê, horas se passaram e, ao seu lado, Kankuro desmaiou com o livro aberto em cima do peito. Nem notara que o irmão havia deitado. Gaara retira os livros dos dedos de Kankuro e coloca em cima da pilha de livros anterior, com cuidado para marcar a página com uma pequena dobra na página. Coloca a pilha no chão ao lado da cama e considera continuar a ler.

Suas costas, no entanto, gritam com a posição agora desconfortável, e ele imita Kankuro: deita na cama, certo de que não irá cair no sono. O calor do irmão é familiar, o cheiro de areia e pomadas aplicadas embaixo das faixas que cobrem seu peito também. Ervas bem misturadas que fazem maravilhas às cicatrizes. Há também o cheiro de madeira e cera, que nunca deixa Kankuro, por mais que ele deixe as marionetes — temporariamente, é claro. A familiaridade é o que o atinge mais, além da descoberta do quão agradecido Gaara está por não ê-lo perdido. Mais do que sentia antes.

Kankuro e Temari são pilares agora. E quentes. São mar que se aquece com o sol, ao invés da areia que esfria quando vem a noite. Gaara não quer nunca perdê-los e nunca mais deixá-los tão preocupados.

Olha para o irmão, sente seu calor da pequena distância entre eles, algo que ele conhece dentro do quarto que usava apenas algumas vezes antes de Shukaku ir embora de vez. Familiaridade. Família. Não há papéis que mudam de assunto pela noite, há apenas o irmão, cansado e ainda se recuperando, deitado ao seu lado, e um livro em suas mãos. O quarto parece se tornar menos impessoal, mais _dele_ e Gaara acha estranho essa mudança de repente. Volta a ler as páginas de seu livro. Lá pela terceira página depois de ter mudado de posição, porém, sente os olhos pesarem e as letras se confundem uma na outra. A história é interessante, ainda é, e realista, e Gaara gosta de romances, e—

Ele dorme.

 

( _no outro dia, Temari acorda para ver os dois irmãos dormindo, um de um lado cama, sem se tocarem. Um de seus livros encontra-se aos pés da cama, perto de Gaara, por alguma razão. Acha estranho, mas não consegue evitar em sorrir, porque quando ela tinha medo de dormir sozinha, era Kankuro que procurava, e vice-versa. Talvez era disso que Gaara precisava, no fim._

_Apaga a luz e fecha a porta, sem se preocupar em acordar um dos dois_ )

**Author's Note:**

>  **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Apreço


End file.
